Possessive Orton
by ToxicxOrton
Summary: He used to be the sweetest person in the world but his friends changed everything and now it's a Possessive Orton. Rated M: Rape Abuse and Language
1. Abusive Start

I'm Mickie James and I'm Randy Orton's girlfriend. His friends don't accept what we have. They think that I'm a distraction. They annoy him about it every day and everyday a piece of the sweet Randy that I used to know is disappearing and a new abusive and possessive Randy replaces the missing pieces. His friends enjoy the new Randy while I get to be his victim. I try to talk to him but if I try I might end up getting hit in the face or get molested by the person I love and even though he hurts me physically and mentally I will never leave him because I know this is just act so his friends won't bug him about it. I want to marry him and have a big family. He's talked about it in the past but now that he changed I don't think he'll want to but he always talks about having a baby boy so he could follow in his footsteps. But there isn't a chance that that could ever happen.

_Flashback_

"_Do you ever think about marriage and kids?" I asked him. He scratched the back of his neck and had a slight shy smile on his face._

"_Mickie…I never really thought about it. And why are you asking me that? Are you pregnant?" He asked me with a concern to his face._

"_No, I'm not pregnant! It's that we've been dating for a year and I thought that we should commit in a higher level." I smiled while saying it. Just thinking about marrying Randy will be the greatest thing that would happen in my life. He has the seductive smirk on his face._

"_I'll have to think about it!" He kissed me on the lips with his soft lips._

"_I love you!" I love those 3 words. And from there might have been the last time I heard them too._

I heard a long bang on the hotel room door. _Great, Randy's drunk!_ I thought. He came into the room and I saw red lipstick on his neck and cheek. I feel a hot tear run down my face.

"What is that on your face?" I yelled out to him. I was furious and this is the first time I've yelled at him.

"What…..Are…..You t-talking about?" He slurred. I walked up to his face and screamed, "The red lipstick all over your fucking face!" I slapped him and that was a big mistake. I saw his blue eyes turn cold and he grabbed me by my hair and threw across the room smashing me the bedside table. He stormed over to me and slapped me across the face and it burned so bad.

"Don't ever slap me in my face again you dirty whore!" He went into the bathroom and slammed the door. I got up weakly and took the edge of the bed to help me get onto the bed. I climb under the cover and try to fall into a deep sleep but I couldn't. I go though the drawer and take 2 sleeping pills and fall into a deep sleep. I hope this will heal me.

_The Next Day_

I wake up and walk into the bathroom and into the shower. When I turn on the water the tub door slides open and I see Randy naked and walks into the tub to take a shower with me. He starts to nibble on my neck and I can't help but moan. He turns me around he crashes his soft lips on. He lifts me up and puts me on the wall and I feel his teasing with my clit.

"Fuck me!" I whisper in his ear and I feel him thrust inside of me.

"I...Wanna…come! Harder!" He starts to thrust faster and I had the best orgasm I've ever had in my life.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you!" He whispered in my ear. I nod and he puts me down and we continue making out but eventually get ourselves clean.

_30 Minutes later…._

"Are they covered?" He asked me. I was putting makeup on the bruises he gave me from last night. I nod my head and walk out of the bathroom to continue packing my bags. His phone rings and he rushes to get it before I could and walks back into the bathroom to answer it. I sat on the bed with my arms crossed on my chest and waited for him to come out of the bathroom. He finally does and notices me.

"What did I do?" He asked in an innocent tone.

"Who was that on the phone?" He looked at me in a confused matter as if I didn't know what I was talking about.

"It's none of you business!" He spat at me. I got up and walked over to him and took his cell phone and noticed Kelly Kelly's name in his all history list.

"Huh, Your cheating on me with the a blonde bimbo! How could you?" I saw a smirk appear on his face. Was he serious? "Are you serious Randy? How could you do this to me?" I tear rolled down my face. I threw his phone at him and took my bags and headed for the door. I felt him grab my arm hard and he pulled me to him making me drop my bags on the floor. He pinched me hard and I could see the fury in his eyes.

"Randy, You hurting me!" I managed to say between all the pain.

"You apologize right now or were going to have a big issue!" He yelled at me.

"I-I'm sorry!" He let me go. I took my bags and walked out of the room and into the elevator. I walked into the lobby. I saw my best friend Eve Torres. I walk up to her and give her a quick hug.

"You ok Mickie." She asked me. I felt my stomach burning or nervousness.

"Yea sure." I managed to lie. We walked to out rented car and put our bags into the trunk and I took the passenger seat. This was the only time I am away from Randy and I wasn't going to think him or his cheating ways.


	2. Does he love me?

I stare out the window of the car and taking in the pain that I felt from last night._ How could Randy cheat on me? I thought. And how why is he abusing me? _ I tear almost came down of my face but I fought to hold it in.

"What's up Mickie? You look sad?" Eve said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I'm fine!" I lie. Eve is my best friend and I haven't told anything that Randy's been doing to me. I can't believe I've lied to her but if I told her she'll tell everyone and Randy will kill me (Literally).

"You sure? You look kind of down." Eve said to me with a concerned look on her face.

"Yea I'm ok!" I lied again. She pulled over to the Wembley Arena. We got our bags and walked into the back of the arena. The security guard let us pass and opened the door for us. We walked into our Divas locker room and took out our ring attire.

"I'll be right back!" I told Eve and walked out of the locker room and took out my phone to call Randy.

"Mickie!" He said to me with a harsh tone.

"I called to tell you that I'm at the arena." I told him.

"When I get there you better be in my locker room or you're in big trouble!"

"Yes."

"Good! Bye!" He hung up and rushed back into the locker room and changed into my attire. I finished my hair and ran to Randy's locker room. He was already there and now I know I'm I big trouble. I could see the anger on his face. I gulped and walked to him. He stared at his hard with his blue eyes that I used to love but that all washed away. I felt a hard smack on my face and I fell on the floor. I began to cry but that made it even worst.

"What the hell did I tell you to do?" He spat at me.

"T…T…To come to your l-locker room before you came." I managed to say.

"Why didn't you do that?" He picked me up and slammed me onto the wall. I saw him stare me down. He ripped off my pants and threw them on the floor. I ripped off my underwater.

"Randy! Please!" I yelled to him and he smacked me again on the face. He began to thrust inside of me fast and rough and it began to really hurt. When he finished he rest his head on my shoulder taking heavy breaths.

"I love you." He told me. I wanted to believe him but the pain he caused me couldn't make me say it back.

"Me too." I didn't say I love you and was glad I didn't get hit in the face again. I put me down and I was glad he didn't rip my attire. I put them on slowly because of the pain that I felt in my crotch.

"I'll see you later back at the hotel!" He told me with a kiss on my neck. I nodded my head and left his locker room. When I walked down the aisle I bumped into someone. They turned around and it was John Morrison.

"Oh, Hey Mickie how are you?" He tries to give me a hug but I backed away.

"I'm ok!" I lied to him. _How many times can I lie to my friends! I thought. _He looked at my face and I knew he saw my bruise.

"What is that on your face?" He tried to touch it but I backed his hand away.

"I hit it on a door!" I said quickly.

"You sure cause it looks pretty bad." I saw the concern but his face. I wish I could tell him I wanted my life.

"I'm ok!" I walked away and went to the bathroom. I saw the bruise in the mirror and saw that it was purple. I couldn't go out there for my match like this. I ran back to my locker room and took out my makeup kit and put on some powder to cover it. I looked into the bathroom mirror once more and saw that I cleared it up. I waited for the time of my match to start and it was me and Eve versus Maryse and Jillian. I waited behind the curtain and my music hit. I jumped around with a fake smile and went into the ring and climbed the turnbuckle and did my pose. The bell rang and I started the match. Maryse kept doing her signature hair flip and that gave me the opportunity to a quick roll up and gets the win.

_2 Hours Later_

I was in my hotel room and waited for Randy to come in. He texted me that he went out with Cody and Ted but I know that will end up with him fucking Kelly. I felt really tired and lay on my pillow I fell into a deep sleep and dreamt about how this "Possessive Orton" came about.

_{Dream}_

_Me and Randy are holding hands together walking down the Hilton Hotel going to our room. Ted and Cody are down the hall and see us coming. They have that "Why the hell are they together?" look on their faces. They approached us told Randy,_

"_Vince called and he says he needs to see you in his room." Cody said. He kept staring at me up and down with a smirk on his face._

"_What room is he in?" Randy asked._

"_Room 301." Ted said. He also was staring at me up and down with the dame smirk Cody had._

"_I'll be right back!" Randy pecked my on the lips and walked away._

_I walked into my room and closed the door but Ted and Cody already get in. _

"_Um, I think you guys should get out." I said to them. They let out a laugh and I saw Cody nod towards Ted and they picked me up and dropped me on the bed. I tried to scream but they already covered my mouth. Ted ripped off my skirt and my underwear. I felt Ted put his cock in my and push fast. I didn't moan because of the pain I felt in my crotch. Ted stopped and let Cody have his turn but the door opened and I saw Randy's eyes turn dark. _

"_Mickie forced us to do it!" Cody lied. How could he do that to me? I could see a tear come down his face. _

"_Get out!" Randy ordered. They ran out and Randy slammed the door._

"_How could you Mickie?" He walked up to me._

"_They did…." I felt my face stinging. Did he just hit me?_

"_You slut! How could you do that?" He spat at me. I didn't hear what he said; I was still shocked that he hit me._

"_Did you just hit me?" I asked. Then he hit me again and picked me up and put me on the wall._

"_If this ever happens again! Your dead!" He threw me on the floor._

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around and saw Randy sleeping next to me. _Why am I still with this man, I thought, because I love him a voice said I the back of my mind._

I hope that's still true!


	3. New Mickie!

**{Randy P.O.V}**

I wake up the next morning with Mickie's head on my chest. I hear her low breaths and sighs. I looked into her face and saw the sweat coming down of her face and knew she was having the same nightmare again. I didn't want to smile because I know how much pain I'm putting her threw. I get up and put her head on her pillow. I go to the bathroom and wash my face. I look into the mirror and don't see the old Orton I used to be. The happy and caring man I used to be. I see a monster. An abusive monster. But Mickie bought this on to me. She cheated on mw with two of my closest friends. She forced them to do it. She lied to me. I'm confused and don't know what to do.

**{Mickie P.O.V}**

I wake up and hear Randy in the bathroom. I get up and feel sweat coming down my face. I go to the bathroom to wash it off and see Randy in the shower. I knock on it.

"What?" I hear Randy say.

"Um…I just wanted to know where you were last night." I back up from the shower and knew Randy was going to hit me. I heard the water stop running and the door slid open. He grabbed a towel and put it over his waist. I walked up to me and I noticed the anger in his face. I knew what was coming but Randy didn't hit me.

"I was with Cody and Ted." He said. I sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry for what I've done to you. I promise that I'll never hit you again. Please accept my apology!" He said. I was shocked. I never thought that I'll see the day when Randy apologized to me.

"It's ok. I accept. Just keep your promise please." I asked.

"I will!" He said. He planted a kiss on my lips and I deepened it. He picked me up and laid me on the bed. He attacked my neck with kisses and I couldn't help but moan. I ripped off his towel and saw his huge chubby cock that I loved. He smirked at my reaction. He ripped off my pants and panties. He opened my legs and slipped in his finger. He knew I wanted his cock but he wanted to mock me. I added a second finger and I gasp. He moved them in slowly and came out. He liked his fingers and slid them back in. He started doing it faster and my moans became louder.

"Please! Give me your cock!" I managed to say. He took out his two fingers and replaced it with his cock. I grabbed my wrist and started move it in slowly.

"Please...I wanna come!" I said. His smirk grew bigger and he did it faster. I screamed out loud to the orgasm I was receiving. Randy laid his head on my chest and started panting for air.

"I love you!" He said.

"I love you too!" I said. And I knew that this was final. E really loved me and nothing will be able to change that.

**{30 Minutes Later}**

My bags were packed and I waited for Eve to come and get me. Randy already left and I was here alone. I started to get bored and took out my laptop. I turned it on and went onto my facebook page. I had several friend requests and 1 message. I opened the message and saw it was from slutty Kelly. She wrote:

**Kelly:**

**Hey Mickie! Hear that you and Randy are still together. I thought that after the greatest blowjob that I gave him he would leave you and come crawling to me. Well maybe he does have a thing for fat pigs like you. **

**Ciao!**

My anger grew big and I knew I was going to snap. I put my laptop into my bag. When I see that bitch I am seriously going to knock her the fuck out. I heard a knock at the door and I got up to get it. It was Eve.

"You ready?" She asked me.

"Yea!" I grabbed my bags and rushed out the door. We walked into the elevator and into the lobby. I got outside and walked outside and into our car.

"You ok?" Eve asked me as she got into the driver's seat.

"Yea! Just drive please!" I ordered her and she did what I asked. We drove in silence and finally reached the arena. I got out and took my bag out of the trunk. I rushed into the arena and into my locker room. I dropped my bags and ran t find slutty Kelly. I found her in the makeup chair. I grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room. The makeup artist screamed but I didn't care. I started to punch Kelly multiple times until her nose started bleeding. I felt someone push me off of her and it was John Cena.

"Get off of me!" I yelled but he didn't listen. I punched him and he let me go.

"What the fuck Mickie?" He shouted. I didn't care anymore. This is a new Mickie and people will have to deal with it.


	4. I Will Always Forgive You

**{Randy P.O.V}**

I walk into my locker room and put my duffel bag on the bench. I haven't see Mickie in a while. I was starting to get worried. I go through my duffel bag and take out my phone. I dial Mickie's number and on the second ring she picks up.

"Hey," She said. I could hear a mixture of anger and hurt in her voice.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"Like you don't know!" She spat at me. I could feel my blood boiling in my veins. _I promised, I thought. _

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Your little slut Kelly just got the hell kicked out of her and you're the reason why! I don't want to talk about it anymore!" She sighed and hanged up the phone. _What the hell she meant she kicked the hell out of Kelly, I thought._ Maybe she was right. Maybe this is my fault.

**{Mickie P.O.V}**

It felt good kicking the hell out of Kelly. But the only thing was that I just yelled at Randy and now I'm scared. _What if he hits me, I thought, What if he kills me? _Everything I knew Randy could do to me I knew he will do. I went to my locker and took out my attire. I started to put it on and I could feel someone over me breathing heavy. I knew who it was. I turned around and to my surprise it was Randy. His eyes were a cold blue and I could see his veins popping out of his neck. I prepared myself for a hit but to my surprise Randy started to cry. I've never seen him cry before. I didn't know what to do. Should I hug him or just let him cry in front of me until he stops.

"Why are you crying?" I asked him.

"It's my entire fault! I'm sorry!" He said. I hugged him and He squeezed me tight. It felt like he wasn't ever going to let go but at the same time I didn't want him too.

_{The Next Day}_

I wake up in Randy's arms. I look in his face and see the dry tears still on his face. I still couldn't believe that he cried. I get up and walk into the bathroom and brush my teeth. It's a good thing that today was our day off. Just me and Randy together getting intimate and show how much we actually love each other. I spit out the toothpaste out of my mouth and rinse it with water. I walk out and walk into the kitchen and take out eggs and start to cook. I hope today will be great!

**{Randy P.O.V}**

I could smell eggs being cooked in the kitchen. I open my eyes and get out of bed. I felt my skin and it felt hard and rough. I couldn't believe that I cried in front of Mickie.

"Good Morning!" I heard Mickie yell out to me.

"Good morning." I said back. I wash my face and brush my teeth. I walk out of the bathroom and go into the kitchen. I give Mickie a kiss on her cheek and take a seat at the table.

"How do you want your eggs?" She asked me.

"Scrambled." I said back. She brings the pan and a plate to me and puts the eggs on it.

"Thanks." I say. She kisses my cheek and sits down at the table.

"Um...Can we talk about what happened last night?" I ask.

"Sure. Go ahead," She says to me.

"I was so stressed because of you and the Kelly incident that I just broke down and you know that I never break down." I say.

**{Mickie P.O.V}**

"But you know that you brought this on yourself." I say. _Why the hell did I say that? I thought._ I look into his face and his face goes blank. No expression. No nothing. He just got up and kneeled in front of me.

"I know I did. Just please forgive me for what I have done." He said to me. A light tear rolled down my face. I give him a kiss on his lips and say, "I will always forgive you."


	5. Maybe she's right

I finish up my breakfast and go to my bed and take out my laptop. I look over to Randy and see him eating. I knew that Randy will not hurt me anymore but something inside me told me he was lying but I didn't care anymore. I'm in love with him and I know that he's in love with me.

**{The Next Day}**

I start to pack my bags for the next house show coming up. Randy already left to meet up with Cody and Ted. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and the number had no phone number.

"Hello." I said.

"Hey Mickie. It's my Jeremy!"

"Jeremy, Who?" I asked.

"Jeremy Davis." He said. A huge smile appeared on my face. I haven't talked to Jeremy ever since I started to date Randy.

"How you been?" I asked.

"Tried but now that I'm talking to you, I feel much better." I started to blush really hard but I started to remember the consequences I've gotten by just talking to Jeremy.

"Umm...Jeremy. I really have to go." I lied.

"Ahh…You're still with Randy huh." He asked me.

"Yup." I sighed.

"Well, I'll let you go then. Love you Mickie." My eyes shot wide open and I hanged up the phone. Did he just tell me he loves me? I took my bags and walked out of the door. What was I going to do?

_At the arena_

I just got into my attire for my upcoming match against Maryse. I started down the hall to go Randy's locker room. I stand in front of the door and I could hear a lot of noise going inside. _He could probably be mad or worse, _I thought. I knocked on the door and he didn't respond. I knocked on it again and I still didn't get a response. I finally had the guts to open the door and I gasped.

He was fucking Kelly right on the coach. He looked over at me and a smirk appeared on his face. A tear ran down my face and I just stood there like a statue. Kelly looked at me to and a huge smirk was on her face.

"How could you?" I spat at Randy. He got up from the coach and came up to me and looked down at me as if I was a mouse on the floor.

"I thought you said you'll forgive me Mickie." Randy said. He started walking slowly and closely to me until my back hit the wall. He took me by the neck and hit my head on the wall two times. My head started throbbing really hard and slid to the floor. I looked at Kelly who was behind him laughing at the scene.

"Maybe she needs more babe." I heard her whisper in Randy's ear. That brought a wired smile onto his face and he took me by the legs and dragged me into the shower and he threw me on the floor. He turned on the shower rod and hot water poured on me and I began screaming. _How can nobody hear me from the outside, I thought_. He left it on and he walked out of the bathroom. I saw Kelly walk towards me and kneel down to me and she said, "You should have never said that." She smiled at me and she turned off the rod. "We shouldn't waste water on a hoe!" She left and I rolled over onto my stomach.

"Maybe's she right."


	6. Why am I alive?

I get up from the floor and feel sharp pain on my back. I walk out of the bathroom and look into a mirror by Randy's locker. I look at the multiple bruises Randy has given me. _Was it all worth it,_ I heard my mind say. I reach for the knob on the door but I suddenly stop. I don' want anyone to see me like this. I sit on the chair by the door and put my head between my two swollen hands.

I begin sobbing and this time for the right reason. I never understood why I stayed with him. I was even dum enough to forgive him. If I live him he'll kill me and he'll kill me with joy. If I do stay I will get abused even worse.

I look up and see Randy's bag open. I get up and walk to it and see a bottle of water and a pill bottle. Ignore the pill label and take a pill out of the bottle. I gulp it down and take a sigh. _I don't want to be in this world anymore,_ I thought. I look at the pills and pour them all into my hand._ Do it! Do it! _I heard myself say.

I put all of the pills into my mouth and take a drink of the water and swallowed hard. I started to feel dizzy. I felt water dripping on the back of my neck but I knew that nothing was there. My head started to burn and I felt my heart slowing down. The image of the room started to fade away and my train of thought went away.

"Mickie! Mickie!" I heard someone yell out and from there I couldn't hear anything.

_1 hour later_

I blink my eyes and see bright lights shining over me. I look at my surroundings and see myself on a hospital bed. I see all these cords on my body and a beeping noise coming out of a machine.

'Doctor!" A male voice shouts out. A pale white man comes into the room and a nurse follows him. They start pacing around like crazy which I didn't understand at why.

"Can you hear me ?" The man says to me. I groan and open my eyes wide.

"Thank god you're okay . You were real close to dyeing." The nurse said. I sit up on the hospital bed and look to my left to see John Cena. I could see the sadness in his eyes. He gets up and walks towards my bed.

"Doctor, Can I have some time alone with Mickie please?" He asked. The doctor nods and walks away with the nurse.

"Why would you do something like that Mickie?" He asked me. I sighed and felt hot tears forming in my eyes.

"You won't understand?" I managed to say.

"I understand anything you say Mickie. Just please Mickie, Tell me why you did this to yourself?" He said. I bend my head down and burst out into tears. I felt his strong warm hands around me.

"Randy made me do this." I said.

"How?" He asked.

"He hits me, He cheats on me, and He hurts me so bad." I sob up. He stares at me and I could see anger rise into his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about this Mickie?" He asked.

"If I did he'll hurt me even more and I didn't want that to happen." My sobbing got even worse and John tried to make me stop but I couldn't. Why couldn't I just die? Why am I still alive?


	7. Sorry

Walking down the hall of the hotel to go to me room. I don't understand why I'm going back to him but I now if I don't my life is over. Part of my mind is telling me that it isn't worth the risk but I know if I listen who knows what Randy will do next. I reach my room and I could hear a TV set on. I take a deep breath and put my room key into the lock. I open the door and theirs Randy. He doesn't even look up at me. I walk past him and he still doesn't look up.

"Hey Randy." I manage to say softly.

"Hey." He says back. He gets up and goes to the bathroom and slams the door behind him. I jump at the slam and put down my bag. I go sit down on the edge of my bed and start to take off my shoes. I lay back and take in what just happened. He doesn't even care that he was the one who put me in the hospital.

I slide under the covers and lay my head on the pillow. I hear the bathroom door open and see Randy slide into bed right next to me.

"I'm sorry." He whispers to me. My eyes go wide and I'm in total shock. I open my mouth but for some reason no words can come out. He continues.

"I'm such an asshole. I treated you like dirt and I hurt you so bad that I landed you in the hospital. I love you so much Mickie and foe some reason I just keep hurting you. I don't want to lose you Mickie. I promise never to hurt you again. I tear runs down his face and I feel a tear come down my face too. He cups my face and kisses my lips and looks me into my eyes.

"I promise to never hit you again. Do you forgive me?" I kiss his lips and look into his deep blue eyes.

"I forgive you." I whisper to him.

I don't know if I made the biggest mistake of my life or is he telling me the truth. God only knows.

**Author's Note: I know that it's short but I promise the next chapter will be longer and full with surprises. **


End file.
